Dans l'ombre d'un autre
by Ch0chette
Summary: Etre le meilleur ami du plus populaire, implique qu'on soit en retrait. Et Sam l'a très bien comprit


_Amis du jour, BOnjour,_

_Voici un autre OS, car les fic n'avancent pas beaucoup en ce moment, et je vais essayer de mettre la suite au plus vite_

_Je pense que le titre résumé déjà assez bien mais je tiens à vous averir tout de même que lorsque je l'ai écrit, j'ai eu un petit coup de blues se qui donne un Sam plus que déprimé et pas à l'aise dans ses pompes. Mais je pense que c'est bon, hein, donc aller lire s'il vous plait et donnez moi votre avis sur la sadique qui vit en moi ^_^_

_BOnne lecture_

_Enjoy _

_Ch0chette_

* * *

C'est moi Derek, et je pari que si tu m'avais entendu parlé ainsi, tu m'aurais ri au nez, me traitant de fou, partant du principe que tu me connais vu qu'on se connait depuis l'école élémentaire.

Mais j'insiste Derek, tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas ce qui me traverse l'esprit quand je suis seul, tu ne devines pas mes faiblesses et mes doutes et ne connais pas la moitié de mes rêves et de mes cauchemards. Tu ne connais probablement personne.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, à quoi bon, tu ne saurais même pas pourquoi je t'en veux et je parviendrai encore à me sentir coupable de te mettre dans une pareille situation.

Tu ne me vois pas non plus ; bien sûr si quelqu'un te demande après moi, tu sauras qui indiquer : un grand gringalet blond, toujours à tes cotés

Mais j'insiste Derek, tu ne me vois pas, tu ne vois pas la peur qui habite mes yeux, les tremblements qui agitent parfois mon corps et déforme ma voix, tu ne vois pas les sanglots qui secouent ma poitrine, ni même mes yeux embués de larmes.

Tu ne vois personne, mais personne ne t'en veux.

Mais c'est lourd à porter, tu sais : être l'ombre du grand Derek Venturi, parce que personne n'aime l'obscurité, Derek, non personne, car nous sommes comme les fleurs, sans un minimun de lumière, nous mourrons, et les projecteurs sont tous braqués sur toi, il n'y a même pas un rai de lumière qui m'éclaire.

La plupart du temps, ce n'est pas grave, je l'accepte, j'apprends à vivre avec, je n'ai pas le choix, c'est indépendant de ta volonté. Tu diras que j'exagère, que moi aussi je fais parti de D-rock, que moi aussi je suis dans l'équipe de hockey. Mais sa ne suffit pas. Ca n'a jamais suffit en fait.

Tu es né pour être un lideur, un chef adulé et aimé. C'est naturel, tu ne forces rien, n'obliges personne : les filles sont à tes pieds et les garçons rêve à une poigné de main ou à un simple bonjour.

Mais c'est dur à vivre Derek, parce que dans l'ombre, il fait froid, la solitude m'entoure et de sinistres pensées m'asaillent. Je tente de les repousser pourtant, je t'assure, je m'évertues à les faire disparaître, mais elles m'attaquent de plus en plus violement et de moins en moins rarement.

Er pourtant je sais que je suis ton ami, et je t'aime comme un frère ; tu me dis toujours que je suis ton meilleur pote, entre toi et moi, il n'y a aucune différence. Mais c'est faux, tu demeure dans la lumière et moi dans l'ombre. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte , c'est sans doute ça le pire.

Car je ne désespère pas d'avoir un peu de ta lumière un jour, je me bats, je m'acharne à trouver une fisure dans le mur qui nous sépare, à trouver des solutions. Mais je n'en trouve pas et finalement c'est toi qui te sens seul car tu es seul dans ta lumière, mais si tu regarde derrière toi- pas à côté, ni devant- tu me verras, moi, luttant constament pour briser le mur qui nous sépare.

Ton monde est très différent du mien, dans ton monde il y a égalemnt du bruit en plus de la lumière : des gloussements de groupies, des tentative d'approche pour les plus courageuses. Il y a également des chuchotis admiratif chez les garçons et parfois des compliments pour les moins peureux.

Je suis loin de tout ça, tu sais. Mon monde est un desert infini, en pleine nuit, une nuit noire, sans étoiles ni lune ou on ne peut distinguer la limite entre terre et ciel tellement les deux se confondent. Tout est vide, tout est noir, tout est mort. Il n'y à ni faune ni flore, ni bruit ni lumière. C'est froid, sinistre et abandonné. Je suis abandonné

Tu dois t'en douter parfois, quand je n'affiche pas mon éternel sourire, quand je ne peint pas sur mon visage l'air rassurant que tu aimes bien.

Mais je suis ton ami, et je t'aime alors je prend ce visage, celui que tu aimes voir, délaissant celui " des mauvais jours" comme tu dis, même si je ne connais pas réellement de bon jour tu sais..

Je suis ton ami, c'est pour ça que je reste, car tu as besoin de moi, même si tu ne t'en rends pas toujours compte : tu te confies sans le savoir, ma présence, même muette, te rassure, alors je reste. Parce que moi je connais tes secrets et tes doutes, je te connais , je suis toujours là même si je suis absent de ton monde.

C'est moi ton meilleur ami, qui ne demande rien, ne se plaint pas et te suit n'importe où pour un tout petit peu de ta lumière

Alors ne m'oublie pas Derek Venturi

Ne m'oublie pas dans ton ombre, moi, Sam ton meilleur ami

Ne m'oublie pas dans cette ombre si angoisante

Ne m'oublie jamais, _s'il te plaît..._


End file.
